


His Songbird

by antigone2071



Series: Damaged People [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl learns about love, and teaches someone else along the way.<br/>My idea of what might have happened if Daryl met Starling before the world went to hell.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Starling's POV °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Starling Kane stepped out of the taxi and breathed in the warm Georgia air. She couldn't believe she was actually getting a second chance. That she finally got away.  
"Mama! Mama!" She heard coming from the backseat. She turned around and opened the back door to her baby girl.  
"Hi, sweety. Are you up? Did you have a nice nap?" She asked as she pulled the 18 month old from her car seat. She had her mother's large gray eyes and think curls (already starting to get an orange tint). 

The cabby had already started pulling her meager belongings from the trunk when a tall, thin woman stepped from the front of the apartment complex. Mahogany hair falling gracefully down her back in a way Starling always envied. Her own hair a bright red untamable mass of thick curls. The girls chocolate colored almond eyes shone with mirth as she spotted Starling, her smile taking over her face.  
"Byrdie!" She exclaimed. She ran up to Starling, bending down to take the petite ginger in a bear hug which made her laugh.  
"And you must be Magnolia?" The woman said to the baby girl as she took her from Starling's hands. "I've waited so long to meet you, baby girl. You're as pretty as your Mama."  
"Thanks for grabbing her, Molly." Starling said as she started unhooking the car seat from the back of the cab. "I've got to get this out and pay the cabby."  
"Nonsense, it's covered." Molly said handing the man her credit card.  
"Molly, don't. I can't take any more charity from you. You've already done so much." Starling said while digging thru her purse for some cash. By the time she found enough, including a meager tip, the cabby had returned her friends card and left. Leaving the girls and Starlings few possessions on the sidewalk.  
Starling handed Molly the cash.  
"Starling Rose Kane, you are my oldest, dearest friend and the sister I never had. You will take as much as I give you." Molly replied, pushing the cash back in Starling's bag. "Now let's get you and this beautiful baby girl upstairs and settled in."

************************************************************

Molly helped Starling get Magnolia and her belongings up to the 6th floor. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened Molly led her down the hall to unit D. She opened the door and walked in, Starling following on her heals holding a mumbling Magnolia.  
Starling looked around the spacious apartment. It had huge windows along the outside wall with a balcony. A large living room and dinning room, open kitchen with rich wood cabinets and new appliances. And it was completely furnished.  
"It's got 2 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. I already spoke to Henry about your situations and everything is covered." Molly said handing her the keys.  
"Molly, I can't live here. I can't accept this. This place is nicer than where Ryan had us living." Starling said. Tears starting to form in her eyes.  
She loved how supportive her friend was being. She had just left an abusive relationship she had been in since she was 16, and Molly was only trying to help get her back on her feet. But Starling had no job skills. And no money for daycare even if she could find a job. She knew there would never be any way she could pay her friend back.  
"Of course you can, Honey." Molly said sitting her down on the couch. "Henry has wanted you out of that relationship from the day he met you. When he found out you were pregnant he said whatever you need to leave is yours. And when you contacted me about Ryan finally going to jail he said we had an open unit and it could be furnished in 24 hours. Byrdie, he hardly knows you and loves you as much as I do. We want you to have this, because you deserve it. And I know what you're thinking, and the only thing you have to do to pay us back is live your life and raise this beautiful little girl." Molly tickled Magnolia as she finished, making the little girl laugh.  
Starling began to cry with her friends words. She never imagined she would ever get away from her abuser, and now she was surrounded by love and an actual future for her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Daryl's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"Beeeeeep, Beeeeeep, Beeeeeep, Beeeeeep." The alarm on the beside table went off in the early morning hours. Daryl cursed under his breath and shut the thing off. He sleepily stepped from his bed, stretched, pulled on a pair of loose jeans, and padded barefoot through the dark house.  
"Damnit, Merle." He cursed quietly as he tripped over his brothers boots, discarded in the living room. "Pick up yer shit!" He shouted, kicking said boots at the offenders closed door. He didn't care if he woke his brother from a more than likely late night hangover. 

Once in the kitchen Daryl got the coffee pot fired up. He hated being up at this hour (unless it was to go hunting or fishing that is), but someone had to pay the bills around this place. And Daryl preferred they be paid by his upstanding job rather than his brother unscrupulous income.  
He turned the stove on and started frying some eggs and bacon while the coffee percolated. He couldn't really say he hated his factory job. It was relatively easy work and good pay. And his boss let him use company tools in his off time to fix up cars for extra cash. He just wanted something more from life, though he could never really put his finger on what.

"You cookin', baby brotha? Smells gooood." Merle said walking into the kitchen and helping himself to the first of Daryl's coffee. "Jus' what old Merle needs, somethin' greasy." He said spying Daryl's breakfast and stealing half before sitting down at the old kitchen table.  
"Wha'chu up to today?" Merle asked as Daryl sat down and started eating his breakfast.  
"Workin'. Ya know that." Daryl replied.  
"Aww shit. You aughta quite that job. Could make a lot more cash workin' fer yer big brotha." Merle said around the eggs he was shoveling in his mouth.  
"Ain't workin' fer ya. Not a discussion." Daryl said as he set his dishes in the sink and headed for the bathroom to get ready for his day.

************************************************************

Daryl walked thru the front door of the small packing and shipping company he worked for. The very pregnant receptionist almost stumbling as she tried to get up from a floor filing cabinet. Daryl quickly steadied her and helped her to her feet.  
"Thanks, Daryl." She said with a smile as he bent down to retrieve the files she was after.  
"'Course. Mornin', Lori." He said handing her the stack of brightly colored files.  
"Good morning." She called to his back as he walked to the shipping floor.

He liked Lori. She was always nice to him. The blond girl who worked there before her had some kind of superiority complex. Like she was better than the town she grew up in. He thought he remembered hearing something about law school when she left. He didn't care. He was going to miss Lori when she had the baby and left. Her husband had just been promoted to Deputy at the local Sheriffs department and she wanted to be a stay at home mom. Daryl had wanted to get her something for the baby but Merle had talked him out of it.

************************************************************

Halfway through the day Daryl heard Lori scream from the front desk. He ran up to the reception area to see her doubled over grabbing her swollen belly.  
"What should I do?" He asked with panic in his voice as a couple of the office girls walked in.  
"The baby" Lori panted. "Call 911"  
Daryl called emergency as the other office girls helped sit Lori down and comfort her. He relayed what was going on as best as he could to the dispatcher and assured Lori an ambulance was on the way.  
"Rick" Lori said. "Have them call Rick"  
Right, Daryl thought. Her husband is a cop.  
He asked the dispatcher about getting a cop called Rick sent over as well. That he was Lori's husband, but they needed a last name.  
"Lori? They need ta know yer last name ta git Rick here." He asked her gently.  
"Grimes!" She half shouted through clenched teeth. "It's Grimes!"  
He let the dispatcher know their last name feeling like an idiot for having to ask.

A half an hour later Lori was on an ambulance headed to the hospital with her husband's patrol car speeding along behind. Daryl had overheard something about needing a C-section and hoped she would be alright. Daryl decided he didn't care what Merle said. He was going to send something to Lori for her new baby. Rick had said it was going to be a boy when he had thanked Daryl for calling emergency. Maybe a stuffed toy, like a squirrel. Those were for boys Daryl thought.

************************************************************

The rest of Daryl's day was fairly uneventful and he was looking forward to his weekend. He was taking off first thing tomorrow morning to go hunting. The best part was Merle had other plans this weekend so he would get the woods all to himself.

He clocked out and climbed in his old pickup. He swung through the local diner and picked up a burger for dinner on his way home. By the time he got there Merle's bike was gone and the house was quite. Daryl breathed deep as he unlocked the front door and stepped in. He got to start his quiet weekend early, and that was just fine by him.


	3. Chapter 3

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Starling's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"Byrdie! I have excellent news!" Molly shouted bursting through Starling's apartment door early Saturday morning. She was still getting used to thinking of the place as hers.

Starling was sat at the dinning room table feeding Magnolia and eating her own breakfast.  
"I found you a job." Molly sing songed as she sat down at the table, snagging one of Starling's apple slices as she did.  
"Molly, really! Thank you, but honestly. I don't really have any skills. And who would look after Nol?" Starling wanted her friend to know she was happy, but it really wasn't feasible for her to start working right now.  
"It's all covered. The receptionist at the shipping company Henry owns with his brother had her baby yesterday. A month early. They need someone new by Monday, and Henry is more than willing to let you learn on the job. It would only be part-time, and I'd be delighted to watch this little Angel while you're at work." Molly assured her.  
"Really!?" Starling asked, "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely, Hon." Molly assured her.  
"Thank you so much, Mols." Starling said while throwing her arms around her dear friend in a warm embrace.  
Starling suddenly sat straight up.  
"Oh no. You said they need me to start Monday. Molly, I don't have anything to wear to an office job." Starling said, feeling defeated again.  
"That's why we're going shopping today. Now pack this little one up and let's hit the road." Molly replied with a huge grin.  
Starling really didn't know how she was ever going to repay her friend for all of this.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Daryl's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

It was Sunday afternoon and Daryl was sitting in his tree perch smoking. He had enjoyed his weekend despite only catching a couple rabbits. It was always nice to go hunting without Merle. He was just starting to think about packing things in when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out as he took a final drag on his cigarette and checked the caller ID. It was the police station.

"God Damnit, Merle." He muttered to himself as he answered the phone. "Yeah?" Daryl asked.  
"Is this Mr. Daryl Dixon?" The man on the other end asked.  
"Yeah. It is. What'd he do?" Daryl replied.  
"Mr. Dixon. This is officer Shane Walsh. My partner and I had to bring your brother, Merle, in for public intoxication. He's sober now and can be picked up at your earliest convenience." The officer said.  
Daryl thought he detected a note of derision in the man's tone. Not surprising really, most of the local PD new Merle first hand. And they all assumed his brother was just as big a screw up, just maybe smart enough not to get caught.  
"Sure thing, officer. I'll come get him." Daryl said as he hung up the phone. "Eventually." He added to no one but himself.

On the way home Daryl contemplated the pros and cons of letting Merle stew in the drunk tank for another day. In the end he picked him up. If it had been a weekday he probably could have gotten away with letting him sit, but it was Sunday. And Merle knew he was out hunting alone. Daryl really had no excuse for leaving his brother at the station.  
It was however, thoroughly embarrassing to learn officer Shane Walsh's partner was none other than Lori's husband Rick. Maybe Lori wouldn't want that baby present from him after all, now that her husband knew he was related to Merle.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Starling's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Monday morning came and Starling's alarm woke her up. She was excited to start her first day at her new job. She quickly showered and dried her hair before Magnolia woke up.  
Molly came through the door ready for her first day as Nanny just as Magnolia was finishing her breakfast.  
"Great, you're here. As your first official babysitter duty you can change her. She got peaches in my hair and I have to clean it out. I can't show up my first day like this." Starling said handing the giggling toddler to her friend.  
"Sure, dear. That's why I'm here. To help you." Molly said taking the little girl with a smile and walking into her room.

Starling walked into her own bathroom and cleaned the fruit chunks out of her curls. She put her makeup on and went back out into her bedroom to get dressed. It was her first day so she chose a simple pair of black pants and a white blouse. She paired it with the green pumps Molly insisted she get. "To bring out your orange hair" she had said. As if the mountain of ginger curls needed highlighting. She did her best to pull said curls into a pony tail and put on some chunky green earrings to go with the shoes.

"You look great, Hon." Molly said as she walked back into the living room.  
"Mama pretty." Magnolia said excitedly while making grabbing motions toward her mother.  
"Thanks, Molly." Starling said to her friend. "And thank you, little lady." She said kissing the little girl.  
"Ok, Mols. We pretty much went over everything yesterday. You have the emergency number list. Any questions?" Starling asked as she got her keys and purse. She was just barely going to make the bus at this point.  
"Not one. And if I do I'll call you." Molly said ushering her out the door. "Now go. You don't want to be late your first day."  
"Ok. Love you baby girl." Starling said giving the little girl one more kiss before she left.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Daryl's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Daryl walked into work Monday morning with a headache. Merle hadn't shut up since he picked him up from the station, and Daryl was starting to think he should have left him there. 

"Good morning." Daryl heard a cheery female voice say as he made his way through the lobby.

He looked up to see the prettiest red haired girl he had ever laid eyes on. He froze for a minute and forgot to breathe.

"You ok?" The girl asked.

Daryl suddenly realized he probably looked like he'd had a stroke right there in the lobby. He quickly walked back to the shipping floor, mumbling a "G'mornin'" under his breath. Great. How was he supposed to get through his day with this girl running around his head . . . and the lobby?


	4. Chapter 4

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Daryl's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Daryl was having one hell of a week.  
Monday he could barely function. Dropped everything he touched and was quiet. Quiet even for Daryl levels of quiet.  
Tuesday he forgot his lunch and spent his entire break out back chain smoking.  
Wednesday he actually broke the conveyer belt. Then spent 3 hours fixing it because he couldn't get his head together to do it correctly.  
Thursday he started coming in through the back door instead of the lobby, like he had done for the last 3 years. Then spent the day avoiding the lobby, and instead chose to see how badly he screw up the ready to ship pallets in the warehouse.  
Today was Friday and he was muttering to himself and shaking a bit.  
T-Dog was getting worried. Daryl was his friend, and this was strange behavior even for Daryl.

"Daryl, can you help me load some pallets to go out?" T-Dog asked his friend, coming up behind him.  
Daryl jumped before turning around to answer. "Yeah, man." He said heading off to the warehouse.  
Yep, something was definitely wrong with Daryl, T-Dog thought as he followed him off the shipping floor.

The two were pushing skids around, getting them organized to load on the shipping crate.  
"Daryl, can I ask you a question?" T-Dog asked helping him push a rather heavy skid.  
"Guess." Daryl replied.  
"What's been goin' on with you this week, man?" T-Dog asked.  
"Whad'ya mean?" Daryl said, confusion on his face.  
"Man, you been off all week. Droppin' stuff, breakin' stuff. Today I swear you were vibrating. And since when are you jumpy, man?" T-Dog elaborated.  
Shit, Daryl thought. He let one girl affect him enough people were noticing. Something had to be done to get her out of his head.  
"It's nothin', man. Musta jus' picked somthin' up huntin' last weekend." Daryl replied.  
"Alright." T-Dog accepted the answer, but decided to keep an eye on his friend anyway. 

************************************************************

Back home, Daryl was cooking his dinner and trying to figure out how to get the pretty new receptionist at the plant out of his head, when Merle came bursting through the front door with one of his drinking buddies. 

"Wha'cha fixing, baby bro?" Merle asked by way of greating.  
"Last a tha rabbit stew." Daryl replied.  
"Ya gonna come out with us tonight?" Merle asked grabbing three beers from the refrigerator and passing them around. "Probably be some pretty girls."  
Drinking with Merle, Daryl thought. That should get his head out of his ass. And watching his drunk brother try and hit on girls at the bar was always entertaining.  
"Sure." Daryl said sitting down to eat his stew and finish his beer. "Sounds fun."  
"That's the spirit." Merle said with a grin. "Get your ass outta this house and laid."  
Daryl rolled his eyes at his brothers antics.  
"Hurry up an eat, boy. We gotta get going 'fore all the pretty one's are spoken for." Merle supplied as Daryl finished up his dinner.

************************************************************

They had been out for a couple hours. Daryl was sitting at their regular booth feeling a little tipsy, and Merle was two sheets to the wind. And currently getting blown off by a brunette in tight jeans and a black tank top at the bar. Daryl sat sipping his beer and watching his brother fail miserably. Merle whispered something in her ear and she slapped him.  
"He probably deserved it." Daryl said to no one but himself, as Merle made his way back to their booth.

"What's with women these days." Merle said sitting down and slidding a fresh beer over to Daryl. "Tell 'em they pretty, an they hit ya."  
Yep, definitely deserved it Daryl thought.

Daryl took a pull from his beer and looked up toward the entrance of the bar. Just as he did a certain pretty redhead walked in wearing a short, flowing white dress and white pumps. Her curls running down her back and over her shoulders instead of up like they were at the plant. Daryl froze with his beer halfway to his mouth.  
"Earth to Darylina." Merle said snapping his fingers in Daryl's face. "You stroke out, baby bro?"  
Daryl snapped out of it and Merle looked over his shoulder in the direction he had been starring.  
"Ohhh. I get it. So is it the little ginger or the leggy brunette got your panties in a twist?" Merle asked turning back around.  
"Shud' up, Merle." Daryl growled.  
"Well you best figure it out, boy. They on their way over." Merle replied.  
Daryl looked up again to see the redhead smiling and heading for their booth.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Starling's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Starling said as she pulled her white pumps on.  
"Oh come on. You deserve a night out." Molly replied. "And Sami is great with kids. Would I get you a sitter who didn't know what they were doing?"  
"It's not that, Mols. I trust your husband's niece. It's just I haven't had a drink since before I got pregnant." Starling said. "Or really even been out of the house."  
"Well see, you deserve it. And I won't let you get drunk." Molly said. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute guy."  
"Doubt it." Starling said as the buzzer rang saying the sitter was there.

Starling let the sitter in and went over everything with her. Once she was finished she quietly walked her into Magnolia's room.  
"She's pretty easy, Sami." Starling said. "Guess I got lucky that way. She's already asleep, so you'll really just have to check on her every now and then. Help yourself to the TV and fridge. I'll probably be texting you occasionally, she's never had a sitter before so I'm a little nervous."  
"It's ok, Ms. Kane. I don't mind giving updates." Sami said.  
"Please, call me Byrdie. We won't be out too late, I promise." Starling replied.  
"Well have fun. From what Uncle Henry says, you deserve a night out." Sami said.  
"See, I told you." Molly said with a smile. "So let's go."  
"Alright." Starling sighed. "Love you, be good Noli." She said kissing the sleeping baby girl.

************************************************************

"What kind of bar is this?" Starling asked looking at the run down building.  
"Don't know. I've never been here, but Henry says a lot of his employees come here after work." Molly answered.  
"I guess it can't be too bad then. Most of the guys there a really nice." Starling said as they walked through the door.

The girls looked around the bar. It was a little noisy. A group playing a raucous game of pool in the back. What looked like a poker game going on in the corner. But overall it looked friendly. Starling noticed one of the guys from the plant sitting in a booth with another man.

"Over there." She said. "He works at the plant. Let's go see if we can sit with them."  
"Alright." Molly said.

************************************************************

"Hi!" Starling said. "You work at H and B Shipping, right?" She asked the younger man.  
"Yeah." He said barely looking up from his beer.  
"Mind if we join you?" She asked. "We don't really know anyone here."  
"Sure thing, pretty ladies." Merle supplied. "What're y'all drinkin'? Merle's gonna supply the first round." He asked getting up.  
Starling just looked at Molly.  
"Do they serve Stella, here?" Molly asked.  
"Don't know." Merle said. "Let's you and me go find out." Merle steered Molly toward the bar, and she just looked back at Starling with a shrug. 

"Mind if I sit?" Starling asked the one she worked with.  
"That's fine." He said.  
She made to sit next to him and he scooted over to the wall to make room.  
"I'm Byrdie." Starling supplied.  
"Daryl." He answered.  
"So how long have you worked at the shipping plant?" She asked.  
"Three years." Was all Daryl said.  
"Do you like it?" She asked.  
"S'alright." He answered.  
They sat in silence after that waiting for Molly and Merle to return with their drinks. Starling with her hands in her lap. Daryl picking at the label on his bottle.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* GENERAL POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"Y'all got expensive taste in beer." Merle said sitting down and slidding a new bottle to Daryl. Who was still only half done with his last. He made room for Molly to sit next to him and she handed Starling her glass of Stella. The three fell into easy conversation as they drank. Daryl supplying occasional one word comments and trying not to let on to his brother how pretty he thought Starling was.

"I'm gonna get us all 'nother round." Merle said, making to get up.  
"I got it." Daryl said.  
Starling scooted out of the booth to let him out, and sat back down inching over to the wall across from Merle.  
"He ain't ever gonna tell ya little lady." Merle said to Starling after Daryl made his way to the bar. "But I know my baby brotha. An he thinks yer hot. Got his shorts all in nots."  
Starling blushed at the comment and Molly just giggled.

Daryl returned with the girls drinks and a beer for his brother and sat down. The girls stayed for one more round with the brothers before bidding them goodnight. Merle winked at Starling. She leaned down giving Daryl a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks for the drinks, Daryl." Starling said as she did.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Starling's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Starling was laying in bed that night thinking about what Merle had said earlier. Daryl liked her. She couldn't help but smile. She had been thinking the man was pretty good looking himself all week.


	5. Chapter 5

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Starling's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

It was Monday morning and Starling was a little giddy. Not only had she learned over the weekend the name of the shy man she met her first day, she knew Daryl liked her as well.  
She was humming while getting dressed as Molly made her way through the front door. Molly stopped to pick up Magnolia from her pack'n'play on her way to say good morning.

"What's got your mama so happy, baby girl?" Molly said to the baby as she walked into Starling's room.  
"What do you mean?" Starling asked, fussing over her makeup.  
"You're humming. I haven't heard you hum since we were in high school." Molly said, fixing Starling with a stern look.  
Starling blushed.  
"Maybe I'm a little excited about work today." She admitted.

Starling began looking through her jewelry as her friend watched, eventually selecting a large pair of black resin and faux crystal earrings which matched the airy black dress she was wearing. She had paired it with the same white heals she wore Friday night.

"Would that be because of a certain coworker?" Molly said through a shameless grin.  
"Maybe." Starling said, blushing again.  
"But I can't talk about it. I've got to go before I miss the bus." Starling said, grabbing her keys and purse. "Love you, baby girl." She said, kissing Magnolia's head and heading out the door.  
"You're mama's got it bad, baby girl." Molly said locking the door behind her friend.

************************************************************

Starling didn't see Daryl all day on Monday.  
Or Tuesday.  
It was currently 1:00 on Wednesday and her shift was ending.  
Still no Daryl.

One of the floor workers walked into the employee lounge as she was getting her things together.  
"Hi." Starling said. "It's Theodore, right?" She asked the man.  
He chuckled under his breath. "Yeah. But call me T-Dog." He replied.  
"Hi, T-Dog. I'm Byrdie." She said. "Do you work with Daryl?" She asked, shyly.  
"Yeah, why?" T-Dog asked in reply.  
"I was just wondering if he was sick or something. I haven't seen him all week." Starling said, trying not to convey how nervous she was about the answer.  
"No." T-Dog. "He's been here. Just busy in the warehouse I guess."  
"Oh. Ok. Well can you tell him I said hi, and I had nice time Friday night?" She asked. Having trouble keeping the hurt out of her voice.  
"Yeah. Sure thing." He replied with a smile. "You have a nice afternoon, Byrdie."  
"Thanks. You too, T-Dog." Starling said, making her way to the exit.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Daryl's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

"The hell is wrong with you?" T-Dog said, walking up behind Daryl and cuffing him on the back of the head.  
"Wha' the fuck, man?" Daryl replied, rubbing his now stinging skull.  
"You got a pretty girl been pinning to see ya all week, after you apparently took her out. Though how ya got yer head outta yer ass long enough to do that is beyond me. And yer hidin' out back here in tha warehouse." T-Dog said pointedly. Crossing his arms over his chest.  
Daryl looked at him for a moment. Confusion written on his face.  
"What?" He finally asked.  
"Byrdie." Was all T-Dog said in reply.  
"What about her?" Daryl asked. Getting more confused by the second.  
T-Dog sighed. "Ya took 'er out Friday night. She had a nice time. And you been ignoring her all week."  
"I didn' take 'er out. She jus' showed up at me 'n Merle's bar." Daryl said, going back to his work.  
"Either way. She said ta tell ya hi and she had a nice time. Was hurt she hadn't seen ya all week." T-Dog said, walking away.

Daryl paused in his work. He had been avoiding her, trying to get her out of his head. Did she really want to see him.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Starling's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Starling had spent all day Thursday fussing over Magnolia, trying not to stress over Merle being wrong about his brothers affections.  
It was Friday morning and Starling was getting ready for her only full shift of the week when her phone rang. She picked it up checking the caller ID.

"It's Auntie Molly." She said her daughter as she answered the call. "Good morning." She said cheerfully into the receiver.  
"Not really." Molly replied, with a deep cough.  
"Are you ok?" Starling asked her clearly sick friend.  
"No. I feel like shit, Hon. I'm really sorry but I can't watch your little Angel today. I don't want to get her sick. But Henry said to bring her to the office. The other girls will love her." Molly said. Her voice rough and stuffy sounding.  
"Is he sure?" Starling asked, hesitation in her voice.  
"He's sure. He needs you, and I promised him she is a perfect angel." Molly replied.  
"Well. Alright then. Feel better, Hon." Starling said hanging up the phone.  
"I guess you're coming to work with mama today." She said to Magnolia, setting about packing the little girl up.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* General POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Magnolia had been the perfect angel Molly promised all morning. So of course she was extra fussy this afternoon. She was currently screaming in the employee lounge as Starling did everything she could to calm her. It had been a long day for the 18 month old, and she wanted a particular stuffed dog. One Starling didn't bring, because of course.

Daryl could hear the little girl screaming her head off from the warehouse. He felt terrible for both of them. He wasn't sure it would work, but he had an idea. Daryl made his way to the lounge where Starling and her daughter were, making a brief stop at his locker.

"Would this help at all?" Daryl asked, walking into the lounge and holding up a stuffed squirrel.  
The little girl stopped her cries at the intrusion and looked at Daryl. Tears streaming down her face. She spotted the stuffed animal and smiled. 

"Hmm?" Starling asked turning around to face him. Her voice laced with stress.  
"Dogga, Dogga." Magnolia said, making grabby hands for the toy.  
Daryl walked up to the two and handed the little girl the stuffed toy she clearly wanted.  
"Dogga." She repeated softly, taking the toy and cuddling it. A few tiny sniffles coming out as she relaxed.  
"Where did you get that?" Starling asked, very much relieved her little girl was happy again.  
"Had it in ma pack." Daryl replied. Looking away and backing up a step.  
"Do you have a son?" Starling asked him.  
"What!? No." Daryl replied quickly.  
"Ok. Then may I ask why you carry a child's toy around." Startling said confused.  
"Was supposed ta be a gift fer someone. Changed ma mind though." He replied.  
"Well thank you." Starling said with a soft smile.  
"Welcome." Daryl said. Leaving the lounge and returning to the shipping floor.

************************************************************

Daryl steeled himself and walked into the lounge where he knew Starling would be getting ready to leave.  
"She likes ya." He said to himself. "Dog said she likes ya."

"Oh! Daryl, good." Starling said, walking up to him and handing him the stuffed squirrel he brought her daughter earlier. "Thanks again for letting her borrow this. It was a life saver."  
"She could keep it." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
"Really! Thank you." She said, handing the toy back to the girl sitting in her carrier seat. "She really likes it. I think it might be a new favorite."

She likes ya. He thought to himself again as he watched her pack up Magnolia.

"Hey, um, Byrdie?" Daryl asked.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"What'r ya doin' fer dinner?" He asked nervously.  
"Probably just cooking something at home. Why?" She asked, looking back up at him.  
"Would ya like ta go get somethin'? With me?" He held his breath, certain she would say no.  
"Normally I'd love to, but I really need to get this one home." Starling replied."Raincheck?"  
"Ya. Sure. Ok." He said. Starling watched him visibly deflate.  
"On second thought." She said. "Why don't you follow me home. I'll cook for all of us."  
"Ya sure?" He asked, lighting up a little.  
"Yeah." She said smiling.  
"Ok. Le' me help ya out ta your car." Daryl said. A smile spreading across his face as he grabbed Magnolia's pack'n'play.


	6. Chapter 6

Starling opened her front door and walked in holding Magnolia. Daryl followed her with the little girl's pack'n'play and took note of the large apartment. It was almost bigger than the house he shared with Merle. Daryl started to deflate, how could a nice girl like Starling, from an obviously good background, ever like a blue collar guy like him.

"You can just set that anywhere." Starling said, turning to face him. "I've got to get this one changed, so just make yourself comfortable."  
"Ok." Daryl said as she walked toward one of the bedrooms.

Daryl figured he would help out and set up the pack'n'play in the living room while he waited. A few minutes later the little girl came toddling out of her bedroom with a large pink dog and headed straight for him.  
"Dogga. Dogga." She said, showing him her toy.  
"Sorry, it's her favorite. She just wants you to see it." Starling said, walking in behind her daughter.

"This is Daryl, Noli." She said picking the little girl up and introducing her. "Can you say Daryl?" She asked her daughter.  
Magnolia looked at him for a minute. Daryl wasn't quite sure what he should be doing. He had never had much interaction with children. Suddenly she reached for him and looked like she might fall out of her mother's arms. Daryl instinctively grabbed the little girl and she crawled into his arms.  
"Dawul" she said looking him right in the eye.  
"Can you say hi?" For a second Daryl thought Starling was talking to him until the little girl said hi.  
"Down, down." Magnolia said, starting to squirm.  
"You can put her down. She can't get into anything, I've baby proofed it all." Starling said.  
Daryl nodded and set the little girl on her feet.  
"Why don't you come into the kitchen?" Starling asked. "We can talk while I cook."

Starling could tell how nervous he was and silently thanked Henry for leaving some beer in the fridge last weekend. She opened the fridge and pulled one out, handing it to Daryl.  
"Do you want a beer?" She asked.  
"Sure." Daryl said, glad for the liquid courage.  
He took the bottle and popped the cap off on his belt buckle. Starling just looked at him for a second.  
"Sorry." He said, picking up the cap and walking to the trash can. "Bad habit." He explained.  
"No, it's alright. I just haven't seen anybody open a bottle of beer that way since my brother." Starling said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.  
"What happened ta yur brother?" He asked.  
"Long, sad story for another time." She answered, turning back around to the fridge.

She bent over and started rummaging through the refrigerator, and Daryl tried not to stare. She returned with squash, onion, garlic, and tomato sauce.  
"Is Puntanesca ok?" Starling asked.  
Daryl wasn't quite sure what that was, but it appeared to be a pasta dish.  
"Sure." He answered, hoping he wasn't wrong.  
She smiled and set about putting water to boil and chopping the vegetables she had.

He watched her cook in relative silence, not sure what to say. At one point she asked his last name. Then offered her real name was Starling Kane, but she had been called Byrdie since she was a little girl. The meal was prepared fairly quickly and she pulled some dishes and silverware out, handing them to him.  
"Do you mind setting these out while I get the munchkin in her chair?" Starling asked.  
"Naw, I don' mind." Daryl said taking the dishes.

When they were sat at the table Daryl watched her tear up a piece of bread and pull some noodles and squash pieces from her plate and offer them to Magnolia. She chatted at him while they ate, and he nursed a second beer. Toward the end of the meal Magnolia started throwing food on the floor and getting fussy.  
"I'm sorry, she's tired. Do you mind if I clean her up and put her to bed really quick?" Starling asked.  
"Naw.tha's ok." Daryl replied.

Starling took Magnolia to her room and began her bedtime routine. Daryl looked around the table and started gathering dishes up. By the time Magnolia was asleep, and Starling was returning, Daryl had the dining room and kitchen all clean.  
"Thank you." She said, looking around.  
"No problem. Ya cooked a good meal. Least I coul'do'" he replied.  
Starling looked at him and smiled. She took his hand and led him over to the couch. She clicked the television on and sat down next to him, scooting in close and resting her head on his shoulder. Daryl tentatively wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her hip.

They sat in silence watching TV for a little while before Starling spoke.  
"Probably not what you had in mind for a date?" She asked.  
He froze for a second. Did she consider this a date?  
"I guess it's good though." She continued, not waiting for his answer. "My world revolves around her. So you'd have to get used to her anyway."  
"She's alright." Daryl said.  
"Yeah? She's a good kid. Easy too, a real blessing for a single parent." Starling said.  
"Where's 're Daddy?" Daryl asked cautiously.  
"Not around." Was all she offered.  
"Must be a real jerk then." Daryl said.  
Byrdie laughed at his comment. "You have no idea." She said.

They sat and watched TV for a while longer, trading comments about the shows, when Starling yawned. Daryl looked down at his watch and it was nearing midnight.  
"I should get going." He said, untangling himself her and standing. "It's getting late and you should get some rest."  
"Yeah. You're right." She sounded almost sad as she stood up and walked him to the door.  
"We can do this again though, right?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Of course." Daryl said.  
"Good. I'd like that." She said.  
Starling stood up on her toes and planted a closed mouth kiss on his lips. Daryl pressed into it a little, letting his hands rest on her waist.  
He wanted to chase her mouth with his as she pulled away.  
"Goodnight, Daryl." She said. "I'll see you Monday?"  
" Yeah. Goodnight, Byrdie." He replied, a smile starting on his lips.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Daryl's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Daryl wasn't even sure how he got home. He certainly wasn't paying attention to the roads. But he lay on his bed now, a smile on his face. Byrdie wanted to see him again. And she had kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl could hardly believe his life this week. He had lunch with Byrdie everyday. Even Thursday, her one whole day off, she brought Magnolia to the diner down the street from the plant and the three of them shared a meal.  
She had cooked dinner for him every night this week as well. And she was a much better cook than he or Merle. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he ate this well.  
He had played with Magnolia every night while Starling cooked. He was finding he quite liked the little girl, and Starling said she was smitten with him. Magnolia had requested his presence the last couple mornings and Starling had to assure her he was coming over later before leaving for work.

But tonight had to be the best. It was Saturday and Daryl had managed to get Merle out of the house. Starling talked Molly into babysitting. So the two of them were alone.  
They were currently sitting on his couch watching a movie. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He had draped his arm around her and was absent mindedly playing with her curls. He had a bowl of popcorn in his lap that she would occasionally reach into.

The credits began to roll and Starling removed the popcorn bowl from his lap. Daryl figured she was getting up, and was completely stunned when she leaned over fitting her mouth over his. He got with the program fairly quickly though and began kissing her back with earnest.

Byrdie raised up on her knees and situated herself in his lap. Her thighs straddling his hips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl began running his hands over her thighs, butt, and lower back. He licked at her bottom lip, and she opened up to him. They stayed like that for awhile, exploring with hands and mouths.

Eventually Byrdie felt his arousal and she ground her hips down onto him. Daryl groaned with the movement.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"It's been a while. So you'll have to be gentle, but yeah." She replied, giving him another roll of her hips.  
Daryl growled and stood up, lifting her with him and carrying her to his bedroom.

Once inside he set her on her feet and gently pulled at the halter strap holding her dress up. He pulled it down to expose her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra. Daryl took them in his hands, gently kneading them. They weren't large, but a solid handful each. Byrdie reached up and pulled his T-shirt over his head, exposing tanned muscle which she ran her hands over. Daryl leaned down and began kissing her again as she did.  
After a moment she pulled away and stepped out of her dark purple dress, letting it pool on the floor. She sat on his bed in only her panties and toed her sandles off while he watched. When she was finished Daryl began working on his belt while she scooted up the bed and laid back. She watched him disrobe, freeing his aching erection. Daryl stroked himself once before climbing on the bed over her.

"Remember. Be gentle." Starling reminded him.  
"I will." He said, claiming her mouth once more.

He began laying kisses down her throat. Trailing them over her breasts and across her stomach. He gently pulled the trim of her panties with his teeth before slipping his fingers beneath and giving a small tug. Byrdie lifted her hips allowing him to pull them off.  
Daryl situated himself between her legs, giving feather light kisses to her thighs. He licked once over her core and she whimpered. He began hungrily licking her folds, flicking his tongue inside her, and making her squirm. 

Byrdie had only ever been with one other man, and he was a selfish lover. She had never been paid attention to like this before and it was almost overwhelming. 

Daryl felt more than heard her begin to pant. She started clenching around his tongue when he licked inside her. Knowing she was close he slipped two fingers inside her and found her throbbing clot, sucking it hard and sending her flying over the edge. He left his fingers inside, but crawled back up her body to kiss her while she came back down. 

When she was completely back with him he pulled his fingers free and lined himself up with her entrance.  
"Is this ok?" He asked, wanting to make sure she wanted it.  
Byrdie looked at him smiling and nodded. He kissed her as he pressed inside. Daryl was gentle with her, like she asked. He set a leisurely pace and took his time pulling a second orgasm from her. She squeezed him tightly as she came, sending him over too, and he spilled inside her.

They laid together in afterglow, Byrdie snuggled on his chest.  
"It's late." She said after a minute.  
He grunted in reply.  
"I need to get home to Magnolia." She clarified.  
"Alright." Daryl said, making to get up.  
In reality he knew she couldn't stay, but he was still disappointed.

************************************************************

They stood outside her apartment door kissing for a moment.  
"Next time, we're doing this at your place." Daryl said, pulling away.  
"Yeah?" Byrdie asked.  
"Yeah. I don't wanna say goo'night." He replied.  
"Then don't." She answered. Byrdie unlocked the door and led him in.  
After thanking and dismissing Molly she took Daryl's hand and led him to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short. But it's sweet.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* Daryl's POV *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Daryl was fidgeting.  
He had never worn a suit in his life, and yet somehow she had convinced him.  
Who was he kidding. He would have conceded to anything to get her to do the things she had done to him that night.  
And yet, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he brought this whole thing up.  
The music changed and he looked up as she came into view.  
He completely forgot any concerns he ever had about the suit.

************************************************************

Daryl was standing under a tree in his, scratch that, their backyard. He was smoking a cigarette and watching her dance with Magnolia. They both looked so beautiful. Starling in a long, soft yellow gown. The three year old in a matching sundress. He still couldn't believe Merle had so easily agreed to move out so the girls could move in. Speaking of, he still couldn't believe Starling had agreed to any of this.

«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«

6 months earlier

The three of them were having dinner in his backyard. Merle had finished moving out earlier in the day, but Starling didn't know it yet. Daryl hadn't told her he was moving out at all and was really hoping he didn't have to call his brother later and ask him to come back.

"What's wrong with you?" Starling asked.  
"What?" Daryl said, snapping back out of his head.  
"You're acting like you did on our first date." Starling elaborated. "We've been together a year and a half, Daryl. You don't have to be nervous around me anymore."  
"Sorry. I've been thinkin' 'bout somethin'. Not sure how ta say it." He said, trying to sound less nervous.  
"Well, just say it." She said with a smile, leaning over to help Magnolia get the basket of fries she was reaching for.  
"Unless it's that you want to break up." She added with fake seriousness and fixing him with a stare.  
In his slightly frazzled state Daryl didn't the joke. "What!? No, never. Tha opposite." He said trying not to panic.  
"And what's the opposite?" She said with a small laugh.  
Daryl took a deep breath.  
"Byrdie, I love ya. Both of ya." He said.  
"I know." Starling said with a soft smile.  
"I was hopin' the two of ya could move in here. With me?" He asked.  
Starling just looked at him for a moment.  
"What about Merle?" She asked.  
"He moved out today." Daryl said.  
"Really? You asked him to move out, so we could move in?" Starling asked, a smile spreading across her face.  
"Naw. It was his idea. Said we'd need a house ta be a family." Daryl clarified.  
"A family?" Starling asked, a little confused.  
"Want ya ta move in an' be my wife." Daryl said in a rush.  
Starling just stared at him.  
"Byrd, say somethin'" He said, his nerves buzzing under his skin.  
"You want to marry me?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He said. "An' adopt Noli if you'll let me"  
Starling jumped up and landed in his lap, throwing her arms around him.  
"Of course, Daryl. We'd love to be your family." She said kissing him.

«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»~~«~~»

Daryl was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Noli pulling at his pant leg.  
"Daryl!" The little girl said impatiently, pulling him from his head.  
"Yes." He said, picking the 3 year old up.  
"If you and mama are married now, could I call you daddy?" She asked.  
"Course, sweetheart." He replied, walking the two of them over to where Starling was watching the exchange with a big smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl was outside playing with Magnolia. She had been asking to learn to use his crossbow, and for some reason Daryl deemed 5 and a half an acceptable age to learn. Starling had been watching them nervously through the kitchen window. He was only letting her dry fire it, and teaching her safety. She decided it was ok and walked into the living room to sit down.

She had been tired today. She had been tired a lot lately. Enough Daryl was beginning to notice and show concern. She knew it was only going to get worse, and she had to tell him what was going on. She just didn't know how. Starling pulled some paperwork from her purse and began looking over the doctor's reports. She didn't know how this was possible, she had been told it wasn't. She had told Daryl it was impossible, and he seemed completely at ease with it when she did. She really couldn't gage how he was going to take the news. 

************************************************************

"She's asleep." Daryl said, sitting down next to Starling.  
"Now, you wanna tell me why you been cagey all day?" He asked.  
"What?" Starling asked.  
"You been distant fer a week now. An' nervous all day. What's goin' on, Bryd?" He asked her.  
Starling didn't say anything. Just pulled the reports from her bag and handed them over. Daryl took them questioningly and looked at her for a moment before reading them over.  
"I thought this wasn' possible." Daryl said after reading the papers for a minute.  
"It's not supposed to be." Starling said, looking at her hands.  
"How long ya known?" He asked.  
"Officially. A week." She replied.  
"An' unofficially?" He asked.  
"I've suspected something for about two weeks now." She said, doing her best not to look at him.  
"Byrd. Look at me." He said, gently taking her chin and turning her eyes toward him. "Yur supposed ta be happy. We're havin' a baby." He said with a smile.  
"You're happy?" She asked. A small smile forming on her lips.  
"I'm thrilled, Byrdie. I didn' think we'd ever get this." Daryl said, joy evident on his face.  
"It's not going to be easy. I had a rough time with Noli. And after what happened . . ." Daryl stopped her with a kiss.  
"We'll get thru it." He said, kissing her one more time.  
Starling was mentally kicking herself for ever thinking he'd be anything but happy.

************************************************************

The next morning Starling made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast for breakfast. Part of her wanted to thank Daryl. She knew he knew how scared she was to tell him. She also knew he thought she was an idiot for being scared to tell him. He was so happy. He had been rubbing her belly all night and tossing around names. She told him she wasn't in the clear until 12 weeks and didn't want to talk about names yet. He did convince her to tell Magnolia though. Which was the real reason for the big breakfast. Butter the five year old up.

"Noli, we've got something to tell you sweety." Starling said, joining her and Daryl at the table.  
"Ok, mommy." Magnolia said said around a mouthful of eggs.  
"Don' talk with yer mouth full." Daryl scolded.  
"Sorry, daddy." She said, swallowing her food.  
Starling smiled at the exchange and took a deep breath. Daryl watching her and gently encouraging her to continue.  
"Honey," she said, getting the little girls attention back. "Mommy's going to have a baby."  
"A baby?" Magnolia asked.  
"Uh huh. You're going to have a little sister or brother." Starling elaborated.  
"I get to be a big sister?" Magnolia asked, her eyes going wide and looking between the two of them.  
"Yur gonna be a big sister." Daryl confirmed.  
"Can I name it?" Magnolia asked.  
"You can help, but mommy and daddy get the final say on it." Starling said.  
"Ok." Magnolia said, going back to her breakfast.  
Starling and Daryl smiled at each other over the table. And Magnolia went back to her usual morning chatter.  
"Don' talk with yer mouth full." Daryl scolded.  
"Sorry, daddy."

************************************************************

Daryl returned home from work to find a very pregnant Starling laying on the couch while Magnolia quietly played legos on the floor. He lifted Starling's feet and sat down, taking her feet in his lap and rubbing them.

"Found a bigger house today." He said in greeting.  
"Daryl, we can't afford a bigger house." She replied.  
"Can afford this one. I did the math. Plus its got three bedrooms. Can't have the little man sharin' with 'is sister." Daryl said.  
"You're so confident it's a boy." Starling said.  
"'Ts a Dixon. Know 'ts a boy." He said, making her laugh a little.  
They sat in quiet for a while, until Starling spoke up.  
"Even if we can afford it, I don't have the energy to move." She said.  
"Don' have to. Me an' Merle's gonna take care a everything. An' Molly said she'd get the nursery together." He replied.  
"Alright." She conceded. She was tired, and if Daryl wanted to move her into a bigger house, so be it.  
"But it better be ready in two months when this one gets here." She finished.  
"It will." Daryl said with a smile.  
He got up and gave her kiss. "I'll get dinner." He said, making his way to the kitchen.  
Gods she loved this man, Starling thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Gods she hated this man, Starling thought to herself as another contraction ripped through her body. She had been in labor for 8 hours now, each worse than the last, and he was being so supportive. How could he be so supportive when he had caused her so much pain. He should be berating himself Starling thought.

"Alright, Mama." The doctor said. "You're fully dilated, time to start pushing."  
"You can do this, Byrd. I'm right here." Daryl said.  
Again with the support she thought. 

Starling gave a big push with the next contraction. Letting out a scream and nearly crushing Daryl's hand where he was holding hers.

A handful of pushes later and a tiny bundle was laid on her chest.  
"You have a son." The doctor said, as she laid the baby down.  
"Told ya it was a boy." Daryl said, peaking at the tiny infant.  
"Do you want to cut the cord, Daddy?" The doctor asked, handing Daryl a pair of scissors.  
Starling kissed the tiny newborn and handed him off to be cleaned.  
She watched Daryl nervously snip where the doctor told him to, and took back every bad thing she thought about him.

After they returned the baby and the medical staff left, Daryl sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"'Fore I go get everyone, I was thinkin'" He said.  
"About?" Starling asked.  
"Ziggy, for his name." Daryl replied.  
"Ziggy Dixon." Starling said looking down at the baby she held. "I like it. Welcome to the world, Ziggy."

************************************************************

1 year later

Daryl was grilling on his back porch and watching a 7 year old Magnolia help Ziggy practice walking. He had taken his first steps a couple weeks ago and his big sister had been delighted to help him get the hang of it. 

Starling walked out onto the porch with a salad, Molly following behind her with beers for Daryl, Merle, and Henry. Molly handed Daryl his and went to sit with the other two men. Starling sat the salad down and walked over to Daryl, giving him a chaste kiss.

This is what he had been missing, Daryl thought. Everything was perfect now.

"Hey, did you guys here the news last night?" Molly asked.  
"No, why?" Starling said, as the guys shook their heads.  
"Something about people going crazy and eating each other." Molly replied.  
"Oh, Gods. That's horrible." Starling said. "I hope that doesn't happen here."  
"Don' worry, I won' let nobody eat ya." Daryl said with a small laugh, giving her a kiss.


End file.
